Prenda de Natal
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Com o Natal a aproximar-se, Mokuba decide dar uma festa na mansão Kaiba. Na festa, Mokuba e Yugi notam nos olhares que Joey e Seto lançam um ao outro e vão ter a difícil tarefa de os juntar. Oneshot.


**Título:** Prenda de Natal

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Com o Natal a aproximar-se, Mokuba decide dar uma festa na mansão Kaiba. Na festa, Mokuba e Yugi notam nos olhares que Joey e Seto lançam um ao outro e vão ter a difícil tarefa de os juntar. Oneshot.

**Prenda de Natal**

Faltavam apenas cinco dias para o Natal. As ruas e as casas estavam decoradas a rigor para a ocasião festiva. Na mansão Kaiba, Mokuba tinha decidido dar uma festa. Ele e Seto iriam passar o Natal no estrangeiro e Mokuba queria reunir os amigos numa festa antes de ele e Seto partirem.

A mansão estava completamente decorada de uma ponta a outra. Vários pinheiros de natal, luzes, bolas de natal, o presépio, azevinho, velas, não faltava nada na mansão. Seto não gostava de toda aquela decoração, mas Mokuba fazia questão de ter a mansão completamente decorada, mesmo que eles não passassem ali o Natal.

Mokuba tinha convidado vários amigos, Yugi, Téa, Tristan, Joey, Serenity e muitos outros, incluindo vários dos seus colegas de escola. Agora, Mokuba estava a um canto, ao lado de Yugi, a olhar ao redor do grande salão, repleto de gente.

Téa e Ryou Bakura estavam a conversar animadamente, sentados num dos sofás. Tristan e Duke Devlin estavam a tentar disputar a atenção de Serenity. Seto estava encostado a uma parede, de braços cruzados. Ia lançando olhares discretos a Joey, que estava perto da mesa com a comida. Por seu turno, Joey também lançava olhares rápidos a Seto, quando ele não estava a ver.

Mokuba suspirou e depois pareceu irritado.

"Já viste aqueles dois?" perguntou ele, a Yugi.

"Estás a falar do Joey e do teu irmão?"

"Claro. Olha para eles, a lançarem olhares um ao outro." disse Mokuba, abanando a cabeça.

"Hum... irrita-te que eles estejam a entreolhar-se assim?"

Mokuba encarou Yugi.

"Não exactamente. O que me irrita é que eles estejam cada um numa ponta do salão, a entreolhar-se, mas nem conseguem chegar ao pé um do outro e trocar meia dúzia de palavras." explicou Mokuba. "O Seto está apaixonado pelo Joey mas não lhe consegue dizer isso."

Yugi pareceu surpreendido.

"O Seto está apaixonado pelo Joey?" perguntou ele. "Tens a certeza?"

"Sim. Primeiro, pela maneira como ele está a olhar para o Joey, segundo ele fala muitas vezes do Joey. Diz mal dele, mas eu sei bem que ele quer é falar do Joey e que inventa pretextos só para falar dele. E lá se diz que quem desdenha, quer comprar." disse Mokuba.

"Bem, mas Mokuba, podes estar enganado." disse Yugi.

"Não estou nada... é que basicamente no outro dia arranjei maneira de ler o diário do Seto e estava lá escrito, explicitamente, o que ele sentia pelo Joey realmente." disse Mokuba.

"A ler o diário de outras pessoas? Mokuba, isso não se faz." disse Yugi, abanando a cabeça.

"Eu tinha de ter a certeza. E sabes, esta festa é a ocasião perfeita para os juntar." disse Mokuba. "Pelos olhares que o Joey está a lançar ao Seto, sente o mesmo por ele, de certeza. Tu que és mais próximo do Joey, o que achas?"

"Enfim... o Joey também fala bastante do Kaiba. Insulta-o muitas vezes, é verdade... mas fala bastante dele." disse Yugi.

Yugi e Mokuba ficaram a observar o salão mais uma vez. Seto e Joey continuavam a lançar olhares um ao outro.

"Eles nunca vão dar o braço a torcer e tomar a iniciativa." disse Mokuba. "O meu irmão é demasiado orgulhoso para avançar e além disso, não deve ter a certeza do que sente o Joey, por isso não vai fazer nada. E o Joey é a mesma coisa. Yugi, temos nós de fazer alguma coisa."

"Nós?" perguntou Yugi, surpreendido. "Mas fazer o quê?"

"Hum... deixa-me pensar... ah, já sei!" exclamou Mokuba. "Ouve."

Mokuba explicou a Yugi o que queria fazer.

"Isso não vai resultar, Mokuba." disse Yugi, abanando negativamente a cabeça.

"Vai sim. Vais tu primeiro falar com o Joey e levá-lo até ao escritório. Eu vou falar com o Seto quando vocês se dirigirem ao escritório." disse Mokuba.

"Não sei se isto é certo..."

"É para a felicidade do Joey e do Seto."

"Pronto, está bem." disse Yugi, encolhendo os ombros.

Yugi afastou-se e foi falar com Joey. Pouco depois, afastaram-se os dois em direcção ao escritório. Mokuba aproximou-se de Seto.

"Seto, vem comigo até ao escritório."

"Para quê?" perguntou Seto.

"É importante. Depois explico-te. Anda lá, por favor."

Seto abanou a cabeça e seguiu Mokuba até ao escritório. Ao entrarem, Mokuba fechou a porta. Seto viu que Joey e Yugi estavam ali perto e virou-se para Mokuba.

"O que é que se passa, Mokuba?" perguntou Seto.

"Calma, já explico." disse ele. "Anda."

Eles caminharam até onde estavam Yugi e Joey.

"Afinal, o que é isto?" perguntou Joey, confuso. "Porque é que estamos aqui os quatro?"

"Eu também gostava de saber." disse Seto, cruzando os braços.

"Estamos aqui para resolver um assunto." disse Mokuba. "Entre ti, Seto, e o Joey."

"Não vejo que assunto tenhamos em comum." disse Seto.

"Acho que o facto de gostarem um do outro é um assunto em comum." disse Mokuba.

Seto e Joey ficaram alarmados e começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu não gosto do Kaiba!" protestou Joey.

"Eu? Gostar do Wheeler? Deves estar louco, Mokuba!" disse Seto.

"Eu detesto o Kaiba!"

"O Wheeler é a pessoa mais detestável que eu conheço."

"Ok, chega." disse Mokuba e os dois rapazes calaram-se. "Eu bem vi os olhares que vocês estavam a lançar um ao outro hoje. Não adianta negarem, o Yugi também viu."

"Sim, é verdade." disse Yugi, abanando a cabeça.

"Mas eu não gosto do Wheeler!" disse Seto.

"Seto, desculpa, mas eu li o teu diário e não é o que diz lá." disse Mokuba.

Seto ficou vermelho de fúria.

"Leste o meu diário? Mokuba! Como te atreveste? Não tinhas o direito!" gritou Seto.

"Desculpa, Seto. Mas não vale a pena negares. Tu tens escrito no teu diário, com todas as letras, que estás apaixonado pelo Joey." disse Mokuba. "Não vale a pena negares mais."

Seto não disse nada. Joey estava confuso com a situação. Mokuba virou-se para Joey.

"Joey, tu também gostas do Seto, não gostas?" perguntou Mokuba.

Joey não disse nada.

"Vá lá, já sabes que o meu irmão gosta de ti. Admite que gostas dele." disse Mokuba. "Eu não percebo! Se vocês gostam um do outro, porque não estão juntos?!"

Joey abanou a cabeça.

"É complicado, Mokuba..."

"Só se for na vossa cabeça." disse Mokuba. "Vá, gostas do meu irmão ou não?"

"Gosto." respondeu Joey.

Joey e Seto entreolharam-se, desta vez frontalmente.

"Vêem? Gostam um do outro. Porque é que não deixam de ser tão orgulhosos e avançam para o passo seguinte?" perguntou Mokuba.

"Nós somos muito diferentes." disse Seto.

"Os opostos atraem-se." disse Yugi.

"Olhem, por favor, resolvam as coisas entre vocês." disse Mokuba. "Agora é com vocês. Eu e o Yugi vamos voltar para a festa."

Mokuba e Yugi começaram a afastar-se.

"Por favor, tenham atitudes que vos façam felizes em vez de estarem sempre a brigar e negar as coisas." disse Mokuba, virando para olhar para Seto e Joey. "E já agora, se olharem para o teto, está lá pendurado azevinho. Diz-se que duas pessoas que estejam debaixo do azevinho, têm de se beijar. Acho que vocês não deviam quebrar a tradição, mas é com vocês."

Mokuba e Yugi saíram do escritório e voltaram para a festa. Meia hora mais tarde, nem Seto, nem Joey tinham saído do escritório.

"Será que eles resolveram as coisas?" perguntou Yugi.

"Ou isso ou estão lá a discutir." disse Mokuba. "Vamos espreitar."

Eles foram novamente até ao escritório e abriram a porta devagar. Seto e Joey estavam ainda debaixo do azevinho, mas agora estavam a beijar-se. Mokuba e Yugi sorriram e fecharam a porta.

"Parece que resolveram as coisas." disse Yugi. "Ainda bem."

"Espero que agora comecem a namorar. Bem, depois da festa terminar e, apesar de eu ter ajudado a juntá-los, o Seto vai zangar-se outra vez comigo por causa do diário, mas pronto..."

"Pois, não devias ter lido o diário... mas neste caso, até deu bastante jeito."

"Enfim, sabes, acho que afinal já não devemos ir passar o Natal para outro país. Acho que agora o Seto vai querer ficar por cá." disse Mokuba. "Afinal, ele teve uma óptima prenda de Natal. Vai querer aproveitá-la ao máximo."


End file.
